Underwater Lovers
by TigerExclipseX5
Summary: During one of the hotter days in Heartland City, Quattro faints outside of Rio's house during his walk only to find himself brought inside. What follows afterwards is a dip in the pool with an intimate moment for the Ice Queen and the Puppet Master. Takes place a year after ZEXAL II. (Sloppy Summary, again...)(Rated M for Lemon content.)


Hey, guys. This is TigerEclipseX5 here with my second fanfiction. Oh, Yeah!

Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL as a whole, including characters, cards and locations are Copyright © by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. The idea for this fiction is mine.

As always, Read and Review. Leave a comment, Follow me on and bring your creativity with you.

* * *

><p>It was a hot, sunny, summer afternoon in Heartland City, and everyone had made plans to try and keep cool, ranging from switching on the air conditioning and having it run at its coldest setting with the fan settings at full to having a swim in their pool in the backyard. Only a hndful of people Dueled with the current weather conditions, though they themselves would wind up sweating profusely and losing concentration during a Duel unless they wore something very light, like shorts and a tank top. Not everyone would Duel, however, since the heat of the late morning became rather unbearable and that they would rather go for a swim or stay inside the comfort of their home and Duel indoors. That, or they would Duel later on in the day where it was much cooler as the sun goes down.<p>

Over at the Kastle sibling's new home, Rio sat in her room with the fan switched on at its highest level, trying to cool down during the afternoon while listening to music and reading a website on Dueling tips on her Duel Disk's Touchscreen Pad. While the fan did help to circulate the air inside her room, it was still hot inside, and she was considering going for a swim in the swimming pool to cool down like everyone else did. Shark, on the other hand, was customising his Deck for an upcoming tournament and packing his luggage since the tournament was going to be held in Greece and that he might be away for a while, leaving his sister home alone. He was due to leave for the airport in a few minutes.

"Hey, Rio", Shark called out from his room, catching his sister's attention.

"Yeah, Reginald?" Rio called back.

"I'm gonna be competing in a tournament for a few days", he told her.

"I know", she replied. "You told me that you were getting ready to go to Greece for the tournament. So are you getting any souvenirs from your trip?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Why not?"

"I never said that I'd be bring back souvenirs", he replied teasingly. "If you want to get some, why don't you come with me? Oh, wait. You didn't get an invitation to the tournament."

"That's not funny, Reginald", she cried, and Shark laughed after that remark.

"You're right, it's not funny. It was hilarious."

Rio ignored her brother after that, turning her attention to her Dueling guide before seeing her brother at the door with his luggage after her stopped by. He must have a reason for stopping by. Either it was to tell her something or to prank her on his way out, though it seemed that the latter option was completely ruled out.

"If you need anything, give me a call", he said, showing that he cares for her.

"Even if it meant having friends over?" she asked.

"Just anything in general, Rio."

"Okay, Reginald, but if I'm going to be home alone, wouldn't it be nice if you called someone to keep me company while you're away? Hmmmm?"

Of all the things that he did not consider, it was making sure that his sister was in safe hands during his time overseas. Shark clearly forgot about allowing Yuma and his friends to visit her every now and then that he wished he organised it sooner, because he was not the only one going as well, for he and a few others were going to compete in the tournament. And because Yuma was competing as well, he was instantly ruled out. In the end, he just left it up to his sister to decide who could come over and keep her company.

"Why not just have a Girl's Day Out or something?" he suggested.

"In this heat? Are you out of your mind, Reginald?" she cried, getting up out of bed.

"I'm kidding, Rio", he said, assuring her while he walked in. "Anyway, you can invite whoever you want. Just don't go around doing what I wouldn't do and wind up like Yuma."

"Oh, very funny. I suppose that you're the one who doesn't get into trouble, right?"

"Who knows? I've been in trouble a few times, but at least I learn from them and get out of tight situations. Yuma, on the other hand, probably winds up making the same mistake again, like all the times that he runs into those Litterbots on the way to school."

Who could forget about those times? Rio giggled at the very mention of Yuma running into Litterbots repeatedly. Even the times when he arrived late because of Ray Shadows and his 'shortcuts', but those moments were nothing compared to when the Litterbots thought that Yuma's cards were trash.

"Don't worry, Reginald", she said. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Good. I'll see you when I come back with a trophy."

"Good luck."

Both the siblings hugged each other before Shark left, taking his luggage on his way out and leaving the house altogether. As he did, he quickly looked at his Deck before entering the taxi that took him to the airport. Rio watched as her brother left; the taxi becoming more and more of a dot in the distance before turning into a new street, disappearing from her view. With that, she began to feel very lonely despite having the house to herself. However, it also served as an excuse to wear something entirely different: one that she would not even dare to wear in front of her brother since he would outright freak out.

Going back into her room, she searched her wardrobe until she found a sky blue nylon dress, a white raw silk bikini-strap triangular laced bra and a matching white raw silk laced thong. She also found a blue sea silk kimono and began to change out of her clothes in favour of the ones that she pulled out, placing her worn clothes neatly in her dressing table drawers soon afterwards before hopping back onto her bed and resume her reading in comfort.

* * *

><p>Over at the Arclight Family home, Quattro was seen playing classical guitar while his father, Vetrix, was conducting some research on parallel worlds with Dr Faker, Kite Tenjo and his elder brother, Quinton. His younger brother, Trey, left to compete in a tournament in Greece along with Yuma to name the few who went to compete. Even though they began using their true names again, they still retained their Vetrix Family names as a nickname. This, of course, left him on his own at home, and he was beginning to feel slightly bored and lonely. While he enjoyed expressing his more artistic side with music, art and a small portion of poetry, he wished that he could do something rather than remain at home and do whatever he wishes.<p>

He stopped playing, and began to write the musical piece on a sheet of music paper, stopping whenever he yawned or when he could not concentrate due to boredom, though it did not seem to stop him from finishing the piece that he played. Deciding to move on to drawing a sketch, he pulled out a sketch pad and a lead pencil, but before he could even draw the first line of his sketch, the phone rang, and Quattro ran for the phone with his sketch pad and pencil in hand. He then picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello, this is the Arclight Residence, you've reached Thomas", he said, introducing himself. "How may I help you?"

"Thomas, is everything alright with the house?" his older brother, Quinton asked.

"Everything's fine", the middle brother replied. "As for me, I'm starting to get bored of being by myself."

"I see", he acknowledged. "Father wanted me to ring you to see how everything was going, and that you haven't been causing any trouble while we were gone."

"Oh, please", Quattro said, annoyed. "Since when have I been known to cause trouble?"

"We still worry about you because of your rebellious attitude sometimes."

"Of course you do, but I don't think you need to worry, Chris. Besides, I've got everything under control."

"Very well. Anyway, I will leave you alone to do whatever you wish to do."

"Before you go, I'm just letting you know that I'm going to get out of the house and go for a walk."

"Then I'll be sure to let father know what you're doing", Quinton said. "Please try not to do anything you might regret doing."

"Don't worry too much, Chris", Quattro replied. "I'll be fine. Anyway, I'll see you when I get home. By the way, have you got any keys to get inside?"

"Farewell, and I hope to see you very soon. And worry not, Thomas. Father has the keys for the house."

"Good."

Both brothers hung up the phone before Quattro prepared to leave the house while taking his sketch pad and pencil. Using the bracelet he received, he left the house via the Overlay Network before entering the heat of the mid-afternoon, receiving a hit of 98 degrees Fahrenheit heat from the sun. The clothes he wore also did not help him one bit, for they were more suited to colder seasons, and the inside of the house had air conditioning. Going back inside, Quattro switched the air conditioning unit off before leaving again and go for a walk, taking his old Duel Gazer with him in case he needed to take calls as well as his sketch pad and pencil. He sighed, wishing that he changed into something more suited to the summer heat before he left, though he was glad that he left the house.

As he continued to walk, he saw a taxi driving past him, and inside the back seat of said transport was his rival: Shark. At the same time, Shark told the driver to stop the taxi for a moment before opening the window and poking his head out.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up", Quattro said, grinning. "Where are you off to, Shark?"

"I'm heading off to the airport for my trip to a tournament in Greece", Shark said.

"So I hear. Trey's competing too, so you better watch out."

"Yeah, and I'll be making shark chow out of Trey and his monsters in Greece", he shot.

"Good luck with that, fish boy", the Gimmick Puppet master quipped back. "Trey's going to mop the floor with you."

"We'll see about that", the teen snapped before turning to the driver. "Let's get going." – He turned back to Quattro – "Make sure that you're watching the Duel, Quattro. I'm going to make you eat your words. And by the way, don't go doing what I wouldn't do."

Quattro waved as Shark left for the airport before resuming his walk. As he continued to walk, he wished that he thought this through, especially since the heat was continuing its assault with its heat, relentlessly making him sweat in his long-sleeved clothing. Eventually, he wound up in front of the Kastle siblings' new house and began to feel light-headed. Using the wall to steady himself, he tried to breathe normally, but the heat make it hard for him to do that and he suddenly blacked out.

**THUD!**

Quattro's body landed in a way that the side of his head had hit his arm on the way down, dropping his sketch book as he fell. The landing was loud enough to catch someone's attention as a blue-haired girl looked out her window and saw him lying on the ground. The next thing that happened after that was a blur...

* * *

><p>About a few hours, after the sun had set and that the temperature outside had dropped, Quattro woke up and found himself in someone's bed. Seeing the fish motif, he guessed that he was in Shark's room. But the question remained: How did he end up in his rival's bedroom? How did he even end up inside?<p>

He scanned the room and saw a glass of iced water on the bedside table and took a hold of it before drinking up, letting the cool clear liquid trickle down his throat before grabbing his sketch pad next to it. _I should thank the one who brought me in, if I knew who that person was,_ he thought before sliding out of bed. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he felt his legs turn to jelly for a brief period of time before growing accustomed to the feeling of walking again and then leaving Shark's bedroom.

No sooner did he leave the bedroom, he bumped into Rio, who was carrying a plate of sandwiches. Rio jumped in surprise, but ended up dropping the plate, which then landed on the ground and scatter the sandwiches over the ground.

"Shit! I'm really sorry about that", Quattro exclaimed. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay", Rio assured before cleaning up the mess. "I guess I should watch where I was going."

"Actually, no, I should be the one to watch where I was walking", he replied, helping her out. "But seeing that I've just gotten out of bed, it's no surprise that..."

He stopped when he felt Rio's hand on one of the sandwiches before looking into her eyes. Rio did the same and blushed. Quattro also blushed before taking his hand away and picked up the last sandwich on the ground. Then it's struck him.

"Say, do you know I ended up in here?" he asked.

"I took you in when you fainted at the front door", she explained. "I guess you were dying from the heat, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right. I should've worn something lighter because it's so hot out there."

"Where were you headed anyway?"

"I was just walking anywhere to get some inspiration to draw something, and along the way, I saw Shark."

"You saw Reginald as you were walking?"

"Yeah. He said something about a tournament in Greece before he drove off. My brother's competing too."

"So I heard. And knowing Yuma, I'd definitely say that he's in it as well, and that Tori would go along with him to cheer him on."

"Typical Yuma..." Quattro mused. He will admit that Yuma loves Dueling almost as much as he loves his family and friends.

"Yeah, it's definitely typical of him", she said before giggling, walking back to the kitchen while Quattro followed.

"Say, who were the sandwiches for, anyway?"

"I made them for you, Thomas."

"I see, but aren't you going to eat something too?"

"I've already eaten something."

"You don't mind if I give you a hand?"

"I've got everything covered. If you want, you can wait in my room."

Quattro was confused when she said that, but complied anyway, leaving Rio to make new sandwiches and discard the ones from earlier. He could not help but think that there was something she was hiding, as though she wanted him to wait in her room on purpose, but for what? Is there some sort of surprise waiting for him? Normally, she was the kind of person who shows that she can do whatever it takes to prove herself, and that she was a tough Duelist as well. From the kimono to the way that she moved and blushed, Quattro thought if she was out of character since it was not like her to let boys in her room. Especially her brother.

No sooner did he arrive in Rio's bedroom, he saw a pair of board shorts that was presumably from Shark's room as well as a note taped to it. He grabbed the note and saw that the handwriting was done in a Script format, making it look formal. The message read:

"Please get changed and put this on. From Rio."

At the end of the message was a love heart with a smiley face inside; that made Quattro chuckle before doing what the message says. He took of his clothes and folded them neatly, leaving them on the bed before grabbing the board shorts. As he did, he tried to find the swimming briefs, but could not find any, only to find that the inside of the shorts had a mesh liner that served as the briefs. He sighed, thinking who would ever wear something like that. However, he did not complain once after he wore them. Instead, he considered buying a pair of those shorts when he would compete in another Dueling tournament and win.

After a few short minutes of waiting, Rio entered the room with a new plate of sandwiches, this time with her kimono opened up and revealing her opaque dress, bra and thong that hung low on her waist. His face immediately went as red as his own hair colour, and he failed to come up with any words or sentences to say anything.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"I... I like it... a lot, Rio", he stuttered while picking a sandwich from the plate. Before he even got the chance to eat it, Rio slapped his hand lightly, stopping him.

"Not like that, silly", she told him. She then held out her hand, indicating him to put the sandwich there. "Let me show you have this is done."

He did so before watching her put the sandwich in her mouth, lightly gripping it with her teeth. She then leaned her face towards him, poking his lips with the sandwich still sticking out as if to tell him to open his mouth and take it. Of course, he took the sandwich from her and ate it.

"That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Actually, I think it's sexy", Quattro admitted. "I bet there's more where that came from, right?"

"That's right. Now you know what it's like to be spoiled by one of your fans."

"And here I thought I have many ways to spoil my fans."

That last statement made Rio giggle before she picked up another sandwich and did the same thing as before, with Quattro following suit before only the two strawberries on the plate were left. However, instead of picking it up by hand, she picked it up with her lips before pushing the Gimmick Puppet master onto his back. She then straddles his body before leaning down and kissing him passionately on the lips, pushing the strawberry into his mouth at the same time. Quattro kissed back, not wanting her to get up just yet even after he received the fruit from the Ice Queen. After a few more seconds, both teens pulled away for air before Quattro ate the fruit and then grabbing the other strawberry the same way Rio did and engaged in another passionate kiss with her. This time, it was his turn to push the fruit with his tongue into her mouth. Rio moaned when she felt the fruit enter her mouth with the older teen's tongue pushing it. After the second strawberry was eaten when Quattro pulled away, Rio took off her kimono and tossed it on the bed.

Quattro smiled. "I'm liking this more and more, Rio", he said. "What other surprises have you got for me this time?"

"You'll just have to wait and see", she replied cheekily before walking out to the sliding door leading out to the shaded backyard, exposing her back to Quattro and revealing her buttocks with her dress and thong, enticing him even more. She then turned around and wagged her fingers seductively, with the older teen complying and walking toward the open door. Both teens then walked towards the fence that closed off the pool from the rest of the yard with Quattro following Rio, and being the gentleman that he is, he opened the gate for the Ice Queen.

"After you", he said, bowing.

"Why, thank you", she replied before stepping into the water and waiting for Quattro to walk through.

As he did, Rio stepped backwards into the water while wagging her fingers like before. However, before she could take another step, Quattro got a hold of her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply on the lips. Rio kissed back with equal fervour and eyes closed before pulling the older teen into the water with her, starting their underwater make-out session. The two teens kissed for what seemed like an eternity as neither one yielded, only pulling away when they needed to breathe.

Once their heads broke the surface of the water and stood up, Quattro began feeling around Rio's body, sneaking his hands underneath her dress and starting with her back and neck while she ruffled his wet hair, pulling him in for another kiss at the same time before feeling around his body, starting from his back and shoulders. He eventually snuck his hands underneath her bra, earning a small moan from the blue-haired girl while taking her bra off and letting them sink to the bottom of the pool. At that moment, Rio pulled away and helped him remove her dress before tossing them aside. Once the dress was out of the way, Quattro began kneading and groping her breasts. For a fifteen-year-old teen, she had developed a decent pair of breasts, which he found to be quite soft and playful. At the same time, he began trailing kisses from her neck down to her collarbone before stopping at her left breast.

Rio sighed and moaned as the older teen licked and sucked at her breast while at the same time swirling his tongue around her nipple and kneading her right breast with his left hand. She then let him move onto her right breast, giving it the same treatment as before, all the while making her sigh with ecstasy. However, the Gimmick Puppet master was far from done...

Quattro then ducked his head underwater and used his teeth to remove the silk thong that hung low, pulling the cloth from her waist before he started licking at the inside of her thighs and pussy, earning even more moans from Rio, who began to rub her clit and stomach at the same time. This went on for a few minutes until he came up for air.

"You're beautiful when you're nude, you know?" he said.

"You'd think so, right, Thomas?" she replied. "Then again, I'd assume that you've had a lot of fans that happen to be pretty girls."

"You got that right", he admitted as he held her close, cupping her buttocks. "I have my ways in spoiling my fans, and you, in my opinion, deserve the best treatment."

"Like having an underwater make-out session?" she implied, smiling.

"That, and a little bit more."

Rio giggled before ducking her head underwater and pull Shark's board shorts that she made Quattro wear, taking them off his hips before grabbing a hold of his exposed cock and stroke it. Quattro removed the shorts seconds after his erection was exposed, only to clamp his eyes shut shortly after that as the Ice Queen began to suck on his cock, trying his best to hold onto his release even though the stroking and sucking made it difficult for him. He did not even bother to help move Rio's hair away from her face either, though Rio did not mind at all as she continued to suck on him. Rio sucked for a few minutes before swimming away from him and emerging at the deep end of the pool with Quattro following her.

"From the look on your face, I'd say that you liked my little show", Rio teased.

"And here I thought I was the one spoiling you", Quattro said, earning a giggle from the Ice Queen.

"Well, now we're up to the finale", she said softly with a hint of lust in her voice and her eyes.

"That we are, Rio", he said, his voice slightly husky and his eyes showing lust as well. "Like I said before, I have my ways in spoiling my fans."

"Does it include someone who's naughty?" she teased.

"We'll have to find out, won't we?" he quipped as he lined his cock with her pussy before thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock inside her body.

Rio screamed as she felt his length penetrate her inner walls, trying as best as she could to regulate her breathing and endure the initial pain. Quattro stopped once his length was inside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine", she answered. "I read that it always hurts the first time, but over time, the pain will go away."

"Shall we wait a few seconds then?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay, take a breath."

Both teens breathed deep before going underwater with Rio straddling Quattro. Once his back touched the bottom of the pool, he began thrusting his hips back and forth; his cock going in and out of her pussy, starting off slow in order for the Ice Queen to get used to the pain. The pain, however, only lasted but a minute, and was soon replaced with waves of pleasure. Rio began to move her hips as well, indicating that she wants Quattro to go faster. He moved his hips faster while grabbing hold of her buttocks with both hands, complying with her request. Soon, Rio began to moan underwater, letting out oxygen to relieve the pressure in her lungs intermittently.

After five minutes, Quattro and Rio went to breathe in more air before moving into a new position underwater, with the Gimmick Puppet master floating upright and the Ice Queen facing the side with her left leg on his shoulder and her right leg looped between his legs. He continued to thrust his cock inside her pussy, increasing his speed as their hips continued to smack against each other. Rio moaned even more and let out a fair bit more air than before while Quattro groaned as well, letting some oxygen out even though it was not as much as Rio. At the same time, she rubbed circles on her clit.

"Oh, yeah..." she moaned underwater, releasing some oxygen. "Fuck me deeper, Thomas..."

Quattro complied after moving Rio's leg off his shoulder and pull her close to him by her breasts, thrusting his hips harder and deeper into her pussy before hitting one of her more sensitive spots, making her moan even more. He smiled and continued to thrust in that same spot, increasing his speed while groping and kneading her breasts at the same time. This went on for another five minutes before Quattro felt his cock twitch and Rio's inner walls clamp on his erection.

"I'm gonna cum", she cried underwater. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum."

"Let's cum together", Quattro said underwater, releasing some oxygen as well before thrusting as fast as his hips would allow. Suddenly, his body went stiff and her body arched back as both teens reached their climax together, screaming underwater and using up whatever air was in their lungs while the older teen released his semen into her body.

Quattro pulled his cock out from Rio's pussy before they both swam to a nearby step and break the water's surface to breathe in precious air again before sitting down.

"Rio, I love you", Quattro confessed.

"And I love you too, Thomas", Rio confessed in turn. "We should do this again soon."

"Sounds good, though I'm not sure if your brother might approve", he said, implying that Shark might be against the idea.

"I'll try and figure something out", she replied. "Who knows? He might even say yes."

"I hope he does. So I guess we're a thing now?"

"I think so, provided that Reginald doesn't say otherwise. But, then again, whatever he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

The two then shared a tender kiss together as the sun continued to set. They will forever remember this moment for a long time.

As for Shark...

* * *

><p>"<em>A-CHOO!<em>"

The plane echoed with the sneeze of a certain Water-Attribute Duelist hours after the flight to Greece began. Shark swore that someone was talking about him and tried to figure who this person or group of people are, hoping to get some sort of answer that he might have missed.

"Bless you", a Duelist with green eyes and crimson and rose coloured hair said, catching Shark's attention.

"Thanks", he said before turning to see said Duelist. "Wait... Trey! What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard?" Trey said, smiling excitedly. "I'm competing in the European Championship as well. Yuma said that he was going, and I heard that you were going as well, so I joined up. Isn't this exciting?"

"Well, I think it's a bunch of bull", Shark flat out retorted. "Is Quattro with you?"

"I don't see him on the plane, so I don't think he's here", Yuma answered on Trey's behalf.

"Way to state the obvious, Yuma", Shark snapped.

"Hey, you asked the question, so I answered", the young Duelist replied.

"Whatever", the Water Duelist said before turning to Trey. "You think he might wind up doing something completely fucked up?"

"I doubt it", Trey said. "All I know is that he'll be fine. Speaking of which, do you think your sister will be okay?"

"I know she'll be fine. She can handle anything."

"Expect for the heat back at Heartland?"

"Tell me about it", Yuma said, joining in the conversation as well.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
